Amores Infernais
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Um matrimônio maldito. Súrplices como alianças. Fic escrita para o Desafio Perva do Grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters - Facebook.


**Hallo. o/**

Eis aqui a fic desafio com um dos casais mais psicóticos que eu já vi na vida. xD

E como é minha primeira tentativa no mundo do Bondage, espero que não fique muito ruim.

Aliás, peço desculpas por qualquer erro de Português. No beta. :P

* * *

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada

**Música:** Endless Dark

**Banda:** HIM

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback_

_- _'blá blá blá..._'- citações ou entonações._

* * *

**Softly the light shines in through**

_(A luz invade lentamente)_

**The gates of grace on me and you**

_(Os portões da graça sobre nós dois)_

**Deceiving our restless hearts**

_(Enganando nossos desassossegados corações)_

**A flickering flame so serene**

_(Uma chama tremulante tão serena)_

**Devours the night so we could see**

_(Devora a noite para que possamos ver)_

**The fear we hold on to so strong**

_(O medo a que nos apegamos tão fortemente)_

Ele nunca havia pensado realmente em como ser privado de um de seus sentidos poderia ser tão excitante! Lá estava ele, Aiacos de Garuda, a Estrela Celeste do Heroísmo, numa posição nada condizente com sua excelsa figura. E qual seria tal posição? Ah...ali residia o motivo de seu presente e inescapável frisson. Aquele ambiente. Aquela fortaleza de prazeres condenáveis e entorpecentes. Uma ilhota afastada da fortaleza de Hades onde sobreviveram apenas as ruínas de uma velha cidade, onde viviam os fantasmas atormentados por suas perdas e suas dores, um antro esquecido à própria sorte e abandonado pelos deuses. Em tal lugar de decrepitude e solidão eles escolheram construir seu recanto.

O lugar menos destruído era uma antiga igreja, cujo altar velho fora completado por eles com outras pedras de tamanho próximo, até assemelhar-se a uma cama. O órgão quebrado ainda cantava quando o vento soprava forte e dele saía um valsa belíssima. Uma composição lúgubre e que nunca era igual, um choro suave e sofrido. Sublime. As gárgulas caídas e débeis pelo chão serviam como as testemunhas dos momentos nefandos e devassos que ali ocorriam, os velhos vitrais chiavam com os gritos e sussurros.

Os bancos carcomidos pelos insetos e pela umidade vinda do mar serviam como fogueira, uma fogueira que emitia uma chama sufocante e que formava sombras indefinidas e assustadoras nas paredes de pedra fria e velha onde cresciam vinhas com flores vermelhas. Destas emanava um cheiro adocicado e meio doentio que, combinado com as velas negras que ardiam aqui e acolá, criavam o aroma ideal para um velório.

Eles adoravam aquela morbidez. Poucas coisas eram tão magníficas quanto reduzir o sagrado ao profano e fazer uso do mesmo quando fosse conveniente. Não sentiam medo de uma vingança divina por aqueles atos nefastos praticados em ambiente consagrado, pois condenados já estavam e eram íntimos do inferno e da danação. Aliás, os dois eram arautos do Destino Inevitável. Servos do Soberanos das terras onde o Sol nunca chega. Nobreza dos Terrenos do Além sombrio. Mas, uma vez que já foi dito quem era Aiacos, quem era a outra pessoa?

Ela. Sim. Aquela por quem seu ser clamava. A deusa de suas horas de sempre. A Estrela Celeste da Solidão. Violate de Behemot. A morte em forma de mulher. Enyo em forma presente. Portadora da destruição. A fêmea para quem a destruição servia como espetáculo. Sua pupila, seu tudo, sua alma. E, no presente momento, aquela que o tinha à sua total mercê. E como ela tinha conseguido tal façanha? Simples, era daquele modo que eles viviam seus momentos de solidão acompanhada. Naquele lugar e naquela forma.

O Juiz do Mundo dos mortos estava deitado naquele cama-altar, sentindo o frio da pedra atravessar o fino lençol e chegar até sua pele. As mãos estavam alocadas e amarradas acima da cabeça, completamente imóveis graças à uma corda grossa presa ao velho sino de ferro que despencara do teto. Seus malévolos olhos de azeviche estavam vendados por um pano preto, veludo talvez e isso o incomodava em certos momentos - pois não poderia contemplar sua companheira em toda sua glória belicosa e nua. Não que ele realmente precisasse vê-la, pois já conhecia cada palmo do corpo dela.

Um corpo soberbo, diga-se de passagem. Forte, poderoso, adornado por cicatrizes ostentadas com o orgulho de uma guerreira nata. Poucos considerariam que cicatrizes adicionariam beleza à uma mulher, mas a seu ver, todas aquelas marcas e queloides eram como diamantes que brotavam da pele dela. Diamantes de sangue. Diamantes de morte.

Tais elucubrações acerca da mulher o tornavam mais ansioso pela união com ela e - quanto mais ansioso - mais violento ele se tornava. Cada segundo o instigava a romper aquele jogo de poder e fazer valer sua autoridade. Cada minuto passado sem ela deixava seus instintos mais brutais aflorados. Bastaria uma ínfima força para destruir as débeis cordas. Talvez ele devesse fazer isto.

Um som interrompe sua meditação luxuriosa. Um barulho cadenciado, próximo.

Passos.

Bate um vento forte, sua pele se arrepia, o órgão entoa a tão esperada marcha demente.

Um aroma conhecido. Almíscar, suor e mais alguma coisa. Violate.

A proximidade com o corpo dela se torna impossível de não notar e, com isso, dolorosa. A necessidade de estar com ela, dentro dela e para ele se torna pungente. Irrefreável. Ele a percebe circundando o altar, sem tocá-lo.

- _"Ande logo, Violate"_ - pensa ele.

Agoniado. Ele conseguia imaginá-la sorrindo zombeteira diante de sua situação de penúria sexual. É bem provável que ela estivesse fazendo isso. Maldita fosse ela, aquela criatura endiabrada que o deixava submisso tal qual uma das marionetes imbecis de Minos. Ela se aproxima e passa uma das mãos em seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que deposita algo gelado ao lado do tronco dele. Frio, áspero...Metal. O som confirma suas suspeitas. Ela passa aquela metal em volta de seu pescoço...corrente...coleira...Desgraçada! Bandida! Atrevida criatura que pensa que pode manter a Garuda presa. Aiacos se irrita ainda mais.

Um beijo.

**But I know where I belong**

_(Mas eu sei qual é o meu lugar)_

**Away from your gods**

_(Longe dos seus deuses)_

**That heal all wounds and light**

_(Que curam todas as feridas e iluminam)_

**This endless dark**

_(Essa escuridão infindável)_

**Endless dark**

_(Escuridão infindável)_

**This endless Dark**

_(Essa escuridão infindável)_

Longo, quente, vindo de uma boca molhada de vinho e ávida por momentos libertinos.

A fúria masculina vai se esvaindo pouco a pouco. Ele tenta se erguer para ter melhor acesso àquela flor carnuda de onde saia uma voz que o deixava com uma metade do corpo em cada estado. O estado de loucura desvairada e o de excitação assassina. Ahh...ele estava se arrependendo de ter usado a palavra 'maldita'. Apenas palavras como 'divina' e 'abençoada' poderiam ser usadas para descrever aquela boca que se afastava da sua e enchia de perto seus ouvidos com promessas dissolutas.

Algo pinga sobre o corpo dele. O que?

Ela a percebe se afastar um pouco e sua audição o permite notar que ela esfregava alguma coisa. Idéias loucas se apoderam de seu cérebro.

Violate volta e morde, sem dó nem piedade, seu mamilo esquerdo. Dor aguda. Aqueles dentes arranhavam a pele sensível e a saliva deixava um ardência impossível de ignorar. Os dentes são substituídos pelas unhas mal cortadas que dançam sobre a pele ferida. Ela emite um som baixinho e difícil de definir. O outro mamilo dele passa a ser igualmente abusado por aquela fêmea infernal. Ele sentia seu falo já ereto e desesperado por rendição, mas ela parecia completamente alheia à necessidades dele.

E como ele percebeu isto? Mais uma vez a Behemot se afasta.

Pouco foram os segundos de distância e logo algo gelado é colocado perto dos lábios masculinos e um vinho forte lhe cai garganta abaixo. Delicioso, embriagante e áspero. Bem como eles apreciavam. Parte do álcool escorre por seu rosto e logo ele sente a língua ávida dela tirando o que restava da bebida.

- _"Ponha essa língua onde deve, mulher..." _

Seus pensamento seguiam autoritários, mas ele não se atrevia a falar. Era a regra dela. Falar só quando permitido.

Ela se coloca sentada sobre o tronco dele e é aí que ele percebe o corpo dela molhado com algo viscoso. O que seria? Uma loção hidratante como aquelas que Pandora usava? Não. A Espectro não era nada afeita a tais bobagens femininas. A ausência de sua visão aguçou seu olfato, mas não o suficiente para perceber o que era aquela substância a cobrir o corpo da mulher. Vinho? Não, o cheiro seria facilmente reconhecido. Nenhuma bebida com álcool, sem dúvida. Mas que inferno! O que era aquilo? E mais uma vez ela mata seus pensamentos com aquela língua.

Passando lentamente sobre o tronco dele. Outra vez um pingo.

Plexo...umbigo.

Onde ela despeja um pouco de algo (ah, por isso ela se afastou agora pouco!) e bebe dali, usando aquele músculo safado para torturá-lo ainda mais. A mulher se alonga ali, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua dentro daquele banal orifício o fazendo com que o Juiz pensasse em infinitas loucuras que ela poderia executar daquela mesma forma. Ele geme.

- O que foi que eu disse sobre falar? - comenta Violate.

Ahh, como ele estava saudoso de ouvir aquela voz grave. Poderosa. Retumbante.

A bem da verdade, ele sentia tentado a dizer que não tinha dito nada, mas sabia que haveria punições por aquele descumprimento descarado das regras. Por isso, ele segue em seu obediente silêncio e se deliciando em sensações.

**Lonely the light shines on you**

_(A luz brilha solitária sobre você)_

**Through the gates of fire entombed**

_(Através dos portões de fogo sepultado)_

**Feeding on your love**

_(Se alimentando do seu amor)_

**Weak is the blaze that kept me away**

_(Fraco é o esplendor que me manteve longe)_

**From cruelty and tenderness embraced**

_(Da crueldade e da ternura unidas)_

**Saving my soul no more**

_(Que não mais salvam a minha alma)_

O corpo dela vai descendo sobre seu e Violate se coloca de joelhos sobre suas canelas. Ele sente o calor da parte interna e seus pensamentos rumam um pouco acima, até aquela caverna de delírios que marcava seu sexo e viciava homens desde que o mundo é mundo. Aiacos sente-se suar de modo profuso e suas mãos se espremem numa tola forma de recuperar um controle que há muito deixara de lhe pertencer. O aroma de velório se intensifica. O órgão canta sombrio. As chamas intensificam. Mais vinho despejado em sua boca.

Ela queria deixá-lo bêbado?

Ele ouve o distinto som dela compartilhando da bebida e se sente molhar subitamente.

Seu desejo o deixa tonto. Ela jogou vinho sobre o corpo e bebia lentamente o que caiu sobre o dele.

Língua que passeia, dente que roça, um toque em seu membro. Ele precisa de muita força para não gemer.

Aquelas mãos ásperas dançando em ritmo desvairado pela longura de seu pênis. Enquanto uma percorre o comprimento, a outra acaricia as bolas.

Um polegar que aperta cruelmente sua glande. O Espectro sente que sua libertação viria sem que ele quisesse e antes do tempo correto.

Uma punição como consequência desta transgressão. Os movimentos dela se intensificam e, subitamente, param.

Cretina! Afastou-se de novo e, quando volta, o corpo volta mais coberto daquela misteriosa substância. Ele sentia vontade de gritar. O que era?

Mesmo que pudesse gritar, não teria esta chance pois a mulher se senta sobre seu rosto emitindo uma ordem bastante clara. E ele obedece. Chupando, lambendo, cheirando, o nariz roçando naquele pequeno botão que a fazia perder o controle. A cada gemido dela, um vidro do vitral tilintava. Ele ouve o som de líquido sendo sorvido e logo sente o sabor da bebida misturada ao néctar natural dela. Como ele adoraria se embebedar daquele jeito! Sua boca age mais voraz, mordendo e sugando os lábios, a boca indo fundo naquela fenda quente e molhada. Os dentes a torturar aquele clitóris já inchado. Os gemidos vão se transformando em gritos ao passo em que ela passa as mãos e puxa seus cabelos.

Gozo.

A essência dela escorre em cântaros e encharca seus rosto. A respiração ofegante dela era tão saborosa quanto o gosto dela. Ela vai descendo por seu corpo e para momentaneamente sobre sua cintura.

Recuperar o fôlego era necessário para os dois.

Só que ele mal consegue isso pois sua algoz e carcereira tinha seu falo preso entre seus lábios. Ali ele perdeu a razão.

Sem pensamentos, só sentir. Desejar. Suar. Jorrar. Tremer.

A boca subia e descia, os dentes deixavam suas marcas de posse na pele sensível. Tão duro estava que sentia que podia arrebentar. Sua agonia aumenta quando mãos calejadas se juntam ao quadro. Apertos, carícias, língua...Uma chupada longa e acompanhada de uma gemido devasso. Dor e loucura. Umidade. Movimentos incessantes. Não dava pra aguentar. Calor. Muito calor. Beijinhos salpicados. Mais uma chupada seguida por dentadinhas.

_- "Não dá pra aguentar..."_

- Nem pense... - diz ela em meio à felação.

Será que estava lendo pensamentos?

Não, era aquela vara entumescida e desesperada que dizia tudo que ela precisava saber.

Agora só as mãos naquele sobe-e-desce portador de desespero! Violate maldita! Sabia o que estava fazendo e como ele estava rendido, pois era humanamente impossível de se manter controlado por mais tempo. Seus ouvidos zumbiam. Estava tonto. Febril.

**But I know where I belong**

_(Mas eu sei qual é o meu lugar)_

**Away from your gods**

_(Longe dos seus deuses)_

**That heal all wounds and light**

_(Que curam todas as feridas e iluminam)_

**This endless dark**

_(Essa escuridão infindável)_

**Endless dark**

_(Escuridão infindável)_

**This endless Dark**

_(Essa escuridão infindável)_

Gozo.

Forte, trêmulo, como uma represa que é destruída pelas força das águas. Os dois molhados de sêmem.

Ele, exausto. Ela selvagem. A ausência da visão o tornou mais consciente ainda das reações pós-libertação. Um coração tambor. Boca seca. Pêlos eriçados até o ponto de quase saírem dos poros. Uma pele sofrendo com o choque entre o frio do ambiente e o calor do corpo. Um suor mais denso, como uma tatuagem que deixaria ali marcada a presença do sexo. Os aromas naturais dos corpos humanos mais intensos.

Seu relaxamento foi efêmero, pois logo ela toma nas mãos seu falo combalido e o leva para dentro de seu sexo. Um calor quente e molhado.

Como ser mergulhado em óleo fervendo. A desgraçada devassa nem se preocupou com o estado de derrota dele. Queria dentro de si e o teve. Ponto final.

Os movimentos dela engatilham os seus. Fricção, pele com pele, mais suor. Vitral ruindo com os gritos femininos. Mãos de fêmea passeando pelo seu dorso. Puxando os pelos, arranhando a carne, causando ardência. Mordidas no pescoço, no dorso, nos ombros. Cabelos úmidos e suados acariciando seu corpo. Uma dança sinuosa e melíflua de quadris.

- Geme pra mim.

Tudo vindo dela deveria ser obedecido e todos os sons animalescos saem de sua boca e batem nos vitrais, fazem tremular as chamas, desprendem as flores de suas vinhas. Seus cosmos acenderam sem que quisessem e logo o chão tremeu, pedras caiam, o sino velho e enferrujado fez um fugaz badalar. Os bancos-fogueira incendiados abandonaram seu amarelo-avermelhado de praxe para queimar com tons de roxo e azul, suas sombras pararam de passear pelas paredes a arrastavam-se insanas pela chão. Como almas penadas.

**And I know where I belong**

_(E eu sei que o meu lugar)_

**Away from your gods**

_(É longe dos seus deuses)_

**That heal all wounds and light**

_(Que curam todas as feridas e iluminam)_

**This endless dark**

_(Essa escuridão infindável)_

**That heal all wounds**

_(Que curam todas as feridas)_

**Heal all wounds**

_(Curam todas as feridas)_

**Heal all wounds and light**

_(Curam todas as feridas e iluminam)_

**This endless dark**

_(Essa escuridão infindável)_

Vidros se espatifam no solo, as gárgulas vão rachando lentamente. Os cosmos formam uma azulada névoa no chão de pedra. A lua brilhava vermelha. As estrelas se ausentaram. Os animais da noite emitiam seus sons e coroavam aquela união profana consumada sempre em solo bendito. Hereges, dementes. Insanos. Com orgulho, sabiam os dois.

O acasalamento primitivo e violento se intensifica.

Ela geme, arranha, dança.

Ele retruca, grunhe, estoca o mais fundo possível.

O corpo feminino tenta amassar aquele membro invasor e fazê-lo desistir. Submeta-se!

O corpo masculino busca colocar-se tão dentro do outro de modo a não poder mais ser retirado. Tome!

Venda arrancada.

Visão sublime.

O corpo esculpido e marcado se movendo louco e desejoso sobre o seu. Os cabelos revoando desgrenhados com o vento.

Pele avermelhada, olhos brilhando em descontrole.

O vermelho não era pelo rubor do sangue correndo sobre a pele.

A substância!

Sua musa, mesmo em posição dominante, ainda havia se ocupado de realizar mais uma fetiche mórbido dele. Unir-se carnalmente com ele banhada naquele liquido que eles tanto gostavam de ver. Sangue. De que? Ele não sabia e não se interessava, mas ver Violate como uma súcubo ensanguentada o fez entrar nos domínios da Loucura. Gritando, estocando de forma a quase ferir, movendo-se descoordenado.

- Rompa a corda. Toque o que quiser.

Ele assim faz e suas mãos destemperadas correm pelo corpo.

A boca vai pro pescoço. Dentes roçam.

Mãos na cintura. Seios sugados com fervor. Tapas nas nádegas.

Um tapa forte no rosto como resposta e a lembrança de que suas amarras ainda não haviam terminado. A corrente em seu pescoço tinha uma extremidade nas mãos de Violate. Um sinal claro.

- Você é meu.

_- "Sempre."_

**That shine on you and tame your burning heart**

_(Que brilha sobre você e doma seu intenso coração)_

**That bury my truth right into your arms**

_(Que enterra minha verdade bem fundo nos seus braços)_

**That worship the tomb of our forlorn love**

_(Que venera a tumba do nosso desolado amor)_

**That heal all wounds and light**

_(Que curam todas as feridas e iluminam)_

**This endless dark**

_(Essa escuridão infindável)_

Ele não diz, ainda não lhe tinha sido dada a permissão de falar. Ela puxa a corrente e o aproxima de seu rosto.

Um beijo. Sem carinho. Era um prova de dominação. Ele corresponde do mesmo modo. Que ambos descobrissem, por intermédio do outro, o que era ser beijado e a quem pertenciam. Mordidas nos lábios, línguas assanhadas que fugiam para além da boca. Hálitos se misturando. Respirações descompassadas. Estava perto. Tão perto...A rendição dos dois. A união soberba. Final. Destinada

Gozo.

Unido. Tremido. Gritado. Suado. Regado à beijos molhados e puxões de cabelos.

Movimentos lentos, cansados. Secreções correndo pelas pernas.

Som do metal. Sem correntes. O jogo havia chegado ao fim. Sobre o altar estavam os dois.

Espectros, vilões, malditos. Violentos e renegados. Unidos pelo corpo e por um lanço forjado pela dor e pela.

Um abraço sufocante. Amarras de "não me deixe!". Grilhões físicos para almas que não vivem separadas. Um matrimônio maldito. Súrplices como alianças.

Sua santa sombria. De véu-cabelo cor de vinho. Trajada de armadura. A entidade mor de sua religião solitária. Dona de sua adoração. Seu objetivo. Seu meio e seu fim.

Seu tudo. Santidade regada à guerra. Bem-aventurança de corpos mortos. Nefasto. Sua oração eram as lamúrias dos condenados.

E ele? Cruel, sanguinário, malévolo.

Uma cria do inferno. Sem coração? Sem dúvida.

Pois esta parte de si estava com ela, guardada, segura, nas profundezas daquele malfadado amor.

**That heal all wounds and light**

_(Que curam todas as feridas e iluminam)_

**This endless dark**

_(Essa escuridão infindável)_

_FIM_


End file.
